Birth and Rebirth
by Lara83
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! She had brought him into this world and was not leaving til justice had been carried out. A story of the birth and re-birth of pure evil, through a mother's eyes. Some twists to the original plot!
1. Chapter 1

Birth and Re-birth.

***DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING APART FROM CHARACTERS NOT IN THE FILMS. ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS ARE PROPERTY OF WES CRAVEN AND NEW LINE CINEMA***

**(To avoid confusion, 'Sister Mary Helena' switches to 'Amanda' to show the change in her when the labour begins. So in flashbacks it will be 'Sister Mary Helena', in present it will be 'Amanda')**

_1942_

The labour had lasted 42 long, seemingly endless hours. Now the end was in sight.

She wanted to believe the pain was cleansing her. Cleansing her from sin, providing her with enough absolution to receive God's good grace.

What she _did_ believe was there was no pain in this world that could absolve her from the sin of bringing this abomination forth and allowing it to live.

Amanda gripped the shaky rails of her hospital bed, her knuckles white with the force which her hands grasped the cold metal. Her dark hair stuck to her face and neck, slicked there by layers of sweat caused by hour upon hour of excertion. The skin on her face was paper thin, her piercing blue eyes telling the misery she had endured since her ordeal had began last December.

Amanda's given name at the Convent was Sister Mary Helena. Her first post was at Springwoods notorious mental institution, Westin Hills.

Sister Mary Helena had enjoyed her position at Westin Hills, caring as best she could for the poor souls whos sanity had deserted them completely. Though she stayed away from 'The Tower', as it was known, as this was the part of the building which housed the truly insane, where the most sadistic and evil men were kept, crammed together like animals. It was here only the most experienced and hardend guards were permitted to carry out their duties.

Sadly it was in 'The Tower' that Sister Mary Helena would find herself trapped over the holiday period, having been sent to retrive a patient file carelessly left by a Doctor in a hurry.

Instead of joining her loved ones to celebrate the birth of our Lord and to partake in the seasonal events, Amanda had been forced to endure being brutalized over and over again at the hands of Westin Hills most evil and depraved inmates. Trapped inside 'The Tower' at Westin Hills, locked in by a security guard a little to eager to get home to his wife and children on Christmas Eve. So eager infact he had neglected to complete his rounds with the thorough care and attention he usually gave them. It was that same security guard who had come upon the horrific scene when Westin Hills reopened after the holidays.

Just in time she had been found, barely alive, and with child.

The child of a hundred maniacs.

The Sisters in the Convent had prevented her from aborting the child and a self-induced fast had only led to intravenous administration of fluids and vital nutrients to keep both mother and baby healthy and well. Through terror filled nights and catatonic days, Amanda despaired that they would never understand, never see reality til it was too late.

They didn't understand that _it_ didn't feed on nutrients or anything else which kept other mortal bodies ticking over; no, it fed on fear. _Her_ fear.

When night fell the life growing in her belly opened what could only be described as the gates of Hell itself.

Visions of children, ripped apart and violated in the most monsterous of ways. Their screams filling her mind, lingering long after the nightmares had ended. The nightmares always came to an end with the sight of her own hands covered and stained a bright crimson. The children had been slain by her own hand. A fitting ending, she thought, as it was her who was bringing this monster into the world.

_'Suffer the little children to come unto me and forbid them not, for such is the kingdom of God'_

Her screams of pain echoed through the abandoned G wing of Westin Hills, both the convent and at the medical staff determind to keep her rape and subsequent pregnancy a secret. The midwife had been brought in from out of town and it was Dr Parker, the chief of medicine, who would oversee the evenings events.

The woman on the bed writed in agony, her abdomen twisting and bulging in a grotesque manner. Beside her on the cold metal table lay trays of bloodied equipment. Had they been present in any other situation they would have been branded instruments of torture.

"Amanda, you do understand that the baby is in the breech position. It will be best to put you into an induced sleep for the remainder of your labour. The child will suffer no side effects and you will have no memory of the delivery itself or, thankfully, the trauma involved." Dr Parker stood with a hypodermic needle in his left hand, ready to administer the mixture of morphine and scopolamine, a mixture which would send his patient into a state known as 'twilight sleep'.

What Dr Parker didn't realise was that the forced sedation would push Amanda farther into her child's twisted mind and farther over the edge towards insanity.

Amanda lifted her pale and drawn face towards the Dr and whispered, "do it."

As the needle broke through her pale skin, Amanda winced and looked into the sympathetic eyes of the Midwife standing above her. The sterile white room swam in and out of focus as she lost her grip on conciousness and slipped slowly into a deep sleep.

It was a sleep from which she prayed that she would not wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL, HERE WE ARE, CHAPTER TWO IS UP! FROM THE WORD GO THIS CHAPTER IS A DREAM SEQUENCE, THE END POINT FOR THE SEQUENCE IS PRETTY OBVIOUS ;) SO AMANDA HAS FALLEN ASLEEP...WHERE HAS SHE ENDED UP FOLKS? WINK WINK.**

**THANK YOU S MUCH TO DARKNESSTAKESOVER AND CHELSEAVORHEES13 FOR THE REVIEWS, BIG BIG KUDOS! I HOPE YOU LIKE. ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, CRITICISM IS A GOOD THING! IT HELPS IMPROVE THE MADNESS ;)**

***DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO WES CRAVEN/NEW LINE CINEMA... I'M JUST PLAYING WITH THEM***

_Chapter Two_

The floor where she lay was rough on her skin, scratching her sluggish limbs. The fabric of her hospital gown whispering ghost-like as she moved, echoing the voices swarming around her.

Children's voices, floating in from the darkness around her, rising and falling, gasping for air.

Gathering her wits about her as best she could, Amanda slowly rose to her feet, reaching out to place a hand on the damp wall beside her for support.

'Hello?'

No answer. Nothing but the frantic, pleading whispers of children lost.

Treading softly on the rotting boards under her feet, Amanda took in her surroundings as best she could. Her head felt like she was moving underwater, though the deep sense of foreboding came through clear as a bell. The room she had woke up in was dank and musty, a fireplace long unused on one wall and a doorway on the other. The door with its flaking paint and rotting, split wood, hanging off its hinges.

_Where's the hospital?_

Suddenly, with a jolt, Amanda clutched her now flat abdomen.

_Gone._

_It_ was gone.

No, _it_ wasn't gone, _it_ was loose. She could feel it near her, its presence poisoning the atmosphere like a noxious gas. Her subconcious kicked in.

Get. Out. _Now_.

Moving ahead now with determined footsteps she pushed the door aside to allow her to pass through. A stairway to her left and the front door just a head. The whispering grew louder and more frantic, rising in pitch till the children were screaming.

Amanda covered her ears and sank to the floor, 'no more, please no more,' over and over again for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, as suddenly as it had came, the pitiful screaming stopped.

Looking up Amanda fell back onto the floor hard and, for a split second, she forgot how to breath. The air left her body and a solid mass of complete and utter despair coiled round her heart. She was now face to face with the monster she had helped create.

A small child stood in front of the door, its dirty blonde hair stopping at chin length, dirt smeared across its forehead by impatient little hands. The child was neither male nor female, its androgynous face betraying no emotion, nor flicker of recognition. Its piercing blue eyes stared out from startling white skin and in that moment Amanda felt she was staring at the devil himself. Dressed in a simple red t-shirt with green pants, it wore no shoes on it's filthy feet. Both it's fingernails and toenails were caked in rust coloured filth, making Amanda gag and heave in horror.

The child advanced towards her, slowly, and with murderous intent.

Rising to her feet, Amanda took off running back into the house. Her frantic breathing giving pause to mutter the Lords prayer, trying desperately to invoke a miracle.

_"Our father who art in heaven,"_

Grasping the handle of the back door, she yelped in pain, withdrawing her hand from the red hot metal.

_"Hallowed be thy name,"_

Turning she slammed into the child who sent her sprawling to the floor once more. With growing fear she saw there were now more children, all in varying stages of decay and their bodies desecrated in disgusting ways. Some were missing limbs, others showed bones protruding from rotting flesh. One small girl stared at her with pools of flaming red where her eyes had been previously.

_"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done,"_

Bolting from the kitchen she ran for the staircase and, before she was halfway up, she went crashing through the rotten wood, landing painfully onto the steps of the basement below.

_"On earth as it is in heaven. Give us our daily bread,"_

Amanda was crawling now. Desperately clawing at the harsh metal of the staircase, her nails giving off a hellish screeching sound as she went. Her frantic eyes danced around the room. The children, oh God the children.

The children had increased in number, and their ringleader was closing in.

_"Forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us,"_

Taking in the horrors that the basement held, Amanda's already fragile mind shattered into pieces, lost forever. In all directions there where children. Bloody and maimed, innocence destroyed. Wretched souls who had been snatched from the world in the most depraved ways possible. Amanda sobbed as hot, salty tears coarsed down her face,

_"And deliver us from evil...deliver us from evil...deliver us-" _

"**FROM FREDDY!**" Came the piercing cry as the children found their true voices and howled as one.

Amanda lay broken on the basement floor. The being with her own piercing blue eyes stood directly above her.

It took her a moment to realise the screaming filling the space around her was now her own.

*************************** END DREAM********************************

"Sister Mary Helena! Sister! Sis-"

"Amanda!"

Amanda woke with a start as the Midwife took over from the frantic Dr Parker who was trying to rouse his screaming patient.

Dr Parker looked indignent at being swept to the side, preferring to take presidence in the room at all times. He shot the Midwife a filthy look before taking over once more.

"_Sister Mary Helena_," he clipped, "your hysterics are completely without justification! Please calm yourself, for both your sake and the infant sleeping by your side. He has had quite a traumatic time, although you do not remember the birth was complicated and he will no doubt be affected also."

_The infant sleeping by your side_... _He?_

_Freddy. _

With much effort on her part, Amanda turned to the sleeping infant placed not five feet from her hospital bed. It slept with it's head turned towards her, peaceful as if it were dreaming.

_Dreaming. Dreaming of mutilated children with their intestines hanging out, trailing behind them as they shuffled towards nowhere in a perpetual state of terror. Their eyes seeing nothing but the face of their tormentor over and over again. _

It took only a split second for Amanda to be certain that the infant next to her would not survive the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we have chapter three. Well, well, Amanda has a task to carry out. Of course we know it doesn't go to plan, but what happens? _Dun, dun, duuun!_

(Oh, and a wee shout out put in here for all the Halloween fans out there...)

*****DISCLAIMER: ALL RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO WES CRAVEN/NEW LINE CINEMA. I JUST TWIST THEM FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT AND, HOPEFULLY, YOURS TOO.*****

*****WARNING: IMPLIED THREAT TO A CHILD*****

The morning spilled over onto Springwood, the pale yellow glow seeming reluctant to shine on Westin Hills. The mammoth building rose foreboding, casting a shadow over the town below.

The buildings upper windows, made with reinforced glass and encased in heavy duty wire, glistened in the morning sun.

Past The Tower, behind the gardens where the inmates considered to be 'safe' were allowed to visit, sat the run down part of Westin Hills. The abandoned and dilapidated G wing.

In the early hours of the morning the infant slept peacefully. His mother did not.

She had not slept the previous night, and would never enter into sleep again of her own free will.

Instead she had spent an uncomfortable night on one of the hard plastic chairs which were scattered about the room. The only modification she had made was to slide a pillow underneath to create a barrier between herself and the unyielding plastic. It had helped, just a little. It was here she sat now, at the window of her small room, her fingers laced through the wire casing. Her eyes were vacant as she replayed the horrors she had encountered within her own nightmare.

The thing was, it wasn't her nightmare, it belonged to the infant. _Its_ world. It had shown her a glimpse and she had taken it all in. Now she had to act.

Her mind raced with the knowledge of what she had to do. She was now counting the hours til both Dr Parker and the Midwife would perform the necessary checks on herself and the infant.

The plan, or rather _their_ plan, was that after the birth the child would be given to his adoptive parents. The convent having chose them not long after the events of last December. A couple from Springwood, Mr and Mrs Grey. They had tried, unsuccessfully, for years to conceive a child of their own. Now adoption was the only option. Amanda was then to be sent back to her parents house in Haddonfield, Illinois. Back to her bible bashing father and timid-as-a-mouse mother. Her father no doubt would blame her for what had taken place in The Tower. After all, things like that just don't happen to good catholic girls, do they? Oh, what a home-coming that would be!

Or rather, would have been. The plans were about to change.

With a start, she realised the infant was now awake. Awake and staring at her in a way she found most unnerving. It was as if it knew what she was thinking, its eyes probing into her own. She was a fool to think their twisted connection could be severed with the snip of an umbilical cord.

The young woman made no sound as she rose from the chair, the infants eyes trained on her, cold and unblinking. Reaching out she turned the cot so his feet were facing the wall, obscuring her from his line of sight.

Better. Much better.

When Dr Parker entered the room, the Midwife at his heels, he thought nothing of the unusual set up inside. The child had been conceived in the most horrific manner and the labour itself had been traumatic to say the least, it was understandable the mother may feel some resentment, or even detachment from the new born.

All checks proved to be satisfactory. Amanda was healing nicely, having required several stiches due to the forceps assisted delivery. The placenta had been expelled and there seemed to be no further need for observation. The infant responded well to the Midwife and the necessary tests she carried out. Although pleased, if she had to be completely honest, she was unnerved by just how intently the child was staring at her. Not for the first time since the boy had been born had his unwavering gaze sent chills up her spine.

"Sister Ma-, sorry, I mean Miss Krueger, would you like to take the chance to venture outside for some fresh air? It will let me finish up here and give you a break from this room, huh? You must be going stir crazy!"

_She had no idea_.

Slowly Amanda stood, wincing as a jolt of pain shot through her abdomen. Forcing a smile, she thanked the Midwife and made her way out to the hospital gardens. There was an idyllic spot where she and some of the other Sisters from the convent would sit and have lunch, often discussing the goings on at Westin. That was a lifetime ago, when she had been a Sister, a follower of the one true faith. Now what was she? No longer a Sister, and a mother who wasn't really a mother. She didn't want to think of what she was about to become.

_Murderer._

Today was visiting day at Westin Hills, families both arriving and departing in various emotional states. The children were permitted to play in the fenced area of the gardens with a warden allocated to keep watch. Amanda turned her attention to the far corner where two twin girls who were playing a game of jump rope with a younger boy. From where she sat, Amanda could hear them chanting out their accompanying rhyme, slightly out of breath and giggling at the same time.

_'One, two, buckle my shoe! Three, four, shut the door! Five, six, pick up sticks! Seven, eight, lay them straight! Nine, ten, start over again!'_

In her haze, Amanda found this repetitive chant quite soothing.

One by one their parents came to pull them away from their play. Some of the parents were crying, others looked as if the whole world weighted on their shoulders. It couldn't have been easy visiting a place like Westin Hills. It was just as well they did not know of the correctional techniques some of the more enthusiastic guards liked to use on the patients.

Amanda made her way back to her room.

Dusk took over the town, Doctors, nurses and all the other staff at the institution began to trickle home, slowly making way for the night workers to take over. One more hour and the patients would be on lock down, the nurses would be in the staff room drinking tea and gossiping over the construction of the new diner in Springwood. There would be no one to disturb her, no need for anyone to wander over to G wing.

Taking her position at the window again, Amanda looked onto the main building and watched the lights go out one by one. With the patients medicated sufficiently to see them through the night, the stillness that had come over Westin Hills was eerie. Quietly, she stood and made her way over to the crib where the infant lay, lifting the pillow gently off the bed as she passed. Unsurprisingly, he was awake and staring right at her.

_Go on then, what are you waiting for? Do it._

Clutching the pillow tightly she wasted no time pushing it into the crib, cutting off all possible air supply. Focussed on the window in front of her, she pressed further into the crib. Her hands shook as she began to sweat lightly, a few minutes, just a few more minutes. Her heart thundered in her ears, the infants cries muffled. All she could hear was her thumping, frenzied heart beat. The room began to blur, lines blurring and edges fading.

This wasn't right.

She had to fight the feeling, just one more minute. She began to repeat a frantic, sobbing mantra, "the children, it's for the children. It's for the chil-"

'Amanda, _NO_!'

Spinning towards the door, Amanda saw the faint outline of Dr Parker. Everything happened in slow motion after that. The Doctor rushing over to pull her from the crib, slamming his hand on the emergency button beside the bed. Her looking down to realise she was bleeding, the blood trickling steadily down her legs and onto the white floor.

She had turned too quickly and had slid in the pool of her own blood, falling to the floor hard. Reaching down, she brought her hand back up covered with blood and dark red chunks of..._what_? It was too much.

It all seemed to hit her at once. The Tower, Westin Hills, the hiding, the shame, the child ...The darkness which followed at the tail end of her jumbled thoughts was gratefully received.

Then, nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

What can I say? Things just don't seem to ever turn out right in Springwood! Poor Amanda...what she thought would be the end was just the beginning.

We're almost wrapping it up here folks, one more chapter after this.

A huge thank you to DarknessTakesOver for reading, and for taking time out to review. Mega kudos! Like the cheshire cat says, "_we're all mad here..."_

*****DISCLAIMER: WES CRAVEN AND NEW LINE CINEMA OWN ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS YOU RECOGNISE. ALL THE OTHER BITS ARE HAND MADE BY ME...*****

It didn't take long for Amanda to realise that she was dreaming. Either that, or they had taken their security at Westin Hills to the next level.

The room she found herself in wasn't really a room, more of a warehouse type place. Cased in steel from floor to ceiling, long windows ran vertically along the walls, thick bars shutting light out almost completely. A metal catwalk sat overhead, running down the length of the room. Stairs haphazardly zigzagged out in all directions, giving the impression of a twisted steel spider.

Suddenly the temperature in the room dipped.

She didn't need to turn round to know it was the being who stood behind her. The ringleader. The one who had been responsible for the demise of the children in the previous nightmare.

_The demon._

Turning, Amanda inhaled sharply. The being stood in the middle of the vast room, taking on the same form as before. His eyes, always staring, probing. Never leaving her face.

"Why do you bring me here? What do you want from me?"

Stepping forward, the being lifted its hand to swipe the hair from its face. The eyes had changed, becoming bloodshot, red around the rims. The ice blue turning to a milky grey. Amanda watched in horror as the skin began to peel from its face, melting almost, revealing tissue and eventually bone. A hellish grin spread across the skull revealing rotted black teeth and bloody stumps. Its tongue, black and pointed at the end, flicked out to lick the last piece of rotting flesh from its skull.

Amanda stood rooted to the spot. Fear had turned her lower limbs to stone, there was no running from this. No prayers to save her. She waited for the being to answer.

It let loose a bone-splintering chuckle before finally replying in a childish, sing-song voice, "_Down will come baby cradle and all_."

A sharp pain tore through Amanda causing her to double over. Looking down she was appalled to see she was covered in blood once more. The beings demented laughter growing louder, piercing her ears, through her flesh. Right the core.

Then came the hands, grasping onto her arms and legs. Looking up she saw the children. Its children. Their small, cold hands holding her as if she were a life raft that would save them from drowning. Those who had eyes looked at her, pleading and malicious at the same time. For having such small hands, these ghoulish apparitions had her in an steel grip. The pain running through her body rose in intensity, the children growing in number as they pinned her to the floor. It was at this moment she knew what had to have happened. She must have died; for surely _this_ was Hell?

This was her punishment for trying to murder the child. _It._

Trapped. She would be trapped here with them for eternity. She had to break free, run somehow. Run fast before she became one of them! Pushing them away from her, trying to tear herself from their iron hold, the maniacal laughter playing over and over...

*******END DREAM*******

"Miss Krueger, Miss Krueger wake up!"

A Nurse and two orderlies were holding her down on the hospital bed trying to calm her frantic struggling.

"She's ripped the line out, someone call Doctor Parker!" The Nurse yelled seconds before Amanda's flailing right hook caught her just beneath her breastbone, "Dammit! Hold her!"

Pulling out an object that would come to be very familiar to Amanda over the years to follow, the Nurse wasted no time as she pushed the needle into the patients upper thigh, slowly injecting the solution of mixed sedatives.

She welcomed this new the blank nothingness with open arms.

A full month came and went. Amanda had spent the first part of it flitting in and out of consciousness, refusing to sleep and, as a result of her REM rebellion, being forced to sleep by overenthusiastic night staff. The highest amounts of medication were administered by the hospitals night staff as they were tired, often cranky, and wanted an easy shift. It was not unusual for the night staff themselves to get some shut eye whilst on duty.

The second part of the month saw her taken to the basement of the hospital, and unlike the basement in her now infrequent dreams, this one held only one horror. A run down machine used to administer electro-convulsive therapy.

She had also been prescribed a steady stream of medication, having been diagnosed on the spot by Doctor Parker. A total mental breakdown resulting in an increased danger to herself and to those around her. Secretly Doctor Parker had come to the conclusion that the trauma the young woman had suffered had simply caused her to 'lose her marbles'. How else could you explain a mother trying to suffocate her own child? He didn't know the answer for sure, no one did, but there was one thing he thought he knew.

Amanda Krueger would never leave Westin Hills alive.

The child was gone from the hospital.

Taken by his adoptive parents only a few days after his birth mother had been officially admitted as a patient at Westin Hills. He had not suffered any ill-health during what had become known as his birth mother's 'breakdown'. The infant was now living in a small two story house in Springwood, his adoptive parents still beaming with pride as they showed him off round the neighbourhood. The neighbours 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the new addition, declaring him to be a fine addition to their little community. He would surely grow to be a fine, upstanding young man, if he was to follow the example of his adoptive father. With the addition of the mother hen, Mrs Grey, how could he possibly fail?

Ignorance is, quite often, bliss.

The happy family liked to spend quiet afternoons in the park or simply in their own back yard. Their nights were spent with Mr Grey sitting in his favourite armchair, Mrs Grey bottle feeding the new ray of sunshine in their lives and then in the morning the routine started all over again. The child had settled in well, a happy chick in his new nest. The new parents could not have been happier.

They had named him Fredrick.

Amanda Krueger, now often known as patient number 1428, had been placed in wing B of Westin Hills. This was the secure unit for female patients considered a high threat to society, and to themselves. The guards were of the _enthusiastic_ variety.

After all, what was a woman who had attempted to take a life if not dangerous?

In her small room she sat, sedated just enough to keep her still, unsure if the events of the past year had actually taken place. She spent her days in a fog of confusion, her nights were blanked from her memory completely. Few of the staff were sympathetic towards her, they saw a dangerous women who had tried to suffocate her child. Whether the attempt had been unsuccessful or not, she had turned the stomach of every female staff member there. They found it very easy to turn a deaf ear to her ramblings about _'his children'_, the warnings that, very soon, darkness was to take over. Of course, not one of the staff members would put two and two together in later years, as they had no idea just exactly who the offspring of Amanda Krueger was.

They would chalk the second name up to coincidence.

For Amanda the days and the nights, the minutes, the months and the years, all rolled into one endless haze of straight-jackets, needles, white paper cups containing various different pills... The medication dulled her mind so much there was nothing. No past, no present, no dreams, no nightmares.

_No future_.

She would spend the next twenty-eight years as a patient at Westin Hills. The first twenty-five she was to spend in wing B. A medical guinea pig for Doctor Parker, eventually being permitted to move down to wing A of the hospital. It was here she would spend her last three years as a patient.

The staff were more gentle. There were activities, even day trips. There was one nurse who took a particular shine to Amanda, having known of her when she spent time helping at Westin Hills as Sister Mary Helena. The two women would often spend their time conversing as best they could, or rather as much as Amanda would allow. These days she lived more inside her head than anywhere else.

"Well, that's my shift over for another day Amanda, will you be needing any assistance to your room this evening?" The pretty young nurse stood, putting a gentle hand on her growing bump. "Though before we do I have to go to the ladies room, for about the twentieth time today!"

The woman in the chair sat for a moment, her greying hair hanging down almost covering her thin, pale face. After a lengthy pause she replied in a voice low from years of screaming and yelling, "no, thank you Nurse Thompson, I'll be just fine."Amanda watched the Nurse walk away, moving rather quickly towards the ward facilities. Her baby was due in just two months time.

Amanda wished her all the best.

The medical profession had come along in leaps and bounds during the first twenty years Amanda had been incarcerated at Westin Hills. Improvement in her medication had seen a calmer, more lucid woman emerge.

Doctor Parker thought his patient, Miss Amanda Krueger, to be an excellent example of the wonder that was the American Mental Health system.

This was his first mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

LAST chapter up and ready to roll! Huge thank you to all you lovely NOES freaks who stopped by to read, and even bigger thanks to those who took time to leave a review. Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)

If you don't Freddy will sneak into your room while you sleep and gob on your favourite undies! _You have been warned..._

So here it is folks, the re-birth of the man named Krueger. (with a **TWIST**) Enjoy...

*****DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO WES CRAVEN/NEW LINE CINEMA. I'M WRAPPING IT ALL UP AND PUTTING THEM BACK IN THEIR BOX...FOR NOW. MWAH HA HA!*****

His second mistake was to allow himself to believe that Amanda was incapable of logic and rational thought.

Her escape from Westin Hills had been as easy as a flick of the wrist. Amanda had been her usual self all week, there had been no reason to believe she was up to anything or indeed planning to get up to anything. After all, the few marbles rolling around in her head made things like that impossible for her mind to comprehend, didn't they?

It wouldn't have been so easy to do in a haze of drugs, so concealing them under her tongue and then spitting them into the lavatory seemed like the best idea. It had been no problem to unscrew the metal wire casing from her room window with a dime, dropped perhaps by one of the visiting children in the hospital gardens. The four small screws at each corner turned easily and the casing slid from the glass with ease. Perched atop the small cabinet by her bed, she pulled herself up and over the ledge, thankful that wing A was on the ground floor of Westin Hills. With the grace of a cat she twisted and jumped onto the grass below.

She made no noise as she crossed the gardens, moving past The Tower and behind the derelict shell of a building that had been wing G. The wire fencing was, at best, shoddy work. Amanda slipped underneath and made her way through the deserted streets of Springwood.

She had to see her son once more.

For years now the town of Springwood had fallen prey to a maniac who was killing off the children of the town, one by one.

News stories and blazing headlines from the Springwood Gazette brought information on the 'Springwood Slasher' and the havoc he was causing throughout the town. He had become quite the hero amongst the equally sick minds of the criminally insane patients of wing E.

The staff whispered in corners, making fearful calls home now and then. Checking in with wives, husbands, babysitters. Warnings to keep their children home, to not let them out of sight, not for one minute.

Then the killings would stop and the town felt it could breath again, if only for a while. Children returned to their favourite play areas, the park once again full of laughter and games.

All would fall quiet on the subject, bringing the parents into a false sense of security. To those who's children where still with them, it brought a sense of relief, but also a deep, gnawing guilt. Their child had survived whilst others had not. The numerous funerals for the departed children had been heart wrenching to say the least. From his first heinous crime, the 'Springwood Slasher had succeeded in tearing the heart straight from the town itself. Some of the unfortunate parents who had lost their children were now patients here at Westin Hills, their minds snapping completely when exposed to the horrors which had befallen their child.

The 'Springwood Slasher' was methodical in his 'work', careful not to leave a trace of evidence. The only thing which could possibly implicate him was the suspicion building in the eyes of the parents around him.

Then it happened.

His daughter, Katherine, had shared her awful secret. She had seen her Daddy strangle her Mommy, right in front of her in their own back yard. Mommy had ventured into Daddy's 'special room' and Daddy had lost his temper. He had told his daughter that Mommy had to take her 'medicine' and, if she was a naughty girl and told anyone their new secret, she would have to take her 'medicine' too. The girl had been petrified.

Secret after secret had spilled out til the SWPDs ears were ringing. A midnight house raid on the house where Fredrick Krueger lived had confirmed their worst fears; the 'Springwood Slasher' had indeed been living amongst them. He had shopped in the same store, he had picked his child up from the same school their children went to. The twisted psychopath had even sat in the park on sunny afternoons, watching his child at play.

Watching all their children.

It was the room that was the key. The room where he had tortured and killed innocent children, going on to created a macabre gallery of his 'work'. Also keeping the odd memento such as a stuffed pink rabbit or a red hair ribbon. All of the officers assigned to the case had wept openly on finding the contents of the room. Just as they had done on finding the bodies of his past victims and as they, along with the other Springwood residents, would do as they heard the appalling details laid out in court.

After poor Katherine Krueger had given her evidence, she had been taken into special care and marked 'at extreme risk'. In an town kept secret she was now waiting to be allocated a set of foster parents and, according to the SWPD, a lifetime of therapy.

Fred Krueger had been taken into custody for his own safety. The injustice of this making the officers balk. _His own safety_? They had the urge to rip this mans throat out where he stood. However rules where rules and they had to abide by them. It was just a shame that one rule had not been observed.

Krueger's midnight search warrant had not been signed, therefore it had simply been a case of officers trespassing onto a citizens property. The screaming evidence was now useless; Fredrick Charles Krueger was a free man.

All hell had broke loose.

A police guard stood outside his house on Elm Street. The maniac inside, peering out every now and then at the angry mob outside, a smug expression on his twisted face. Once he even had the audacity to wave, causing the protesters outside to rile up so much some had to be taken away to cool down.

It had been a week now. Seven whole days he had spent in his home, an officer allocated the role of picking up his groceries, etc. However things were about to kick off. Unknown to Krueger there were two separate parties on their way to greet him.

It was a case of which one would get there first.

Amanda kept to the side roads and side alleys of the town, making every effort to draw as little attention to herself as possible. Her attire didn't make it obvious she was an inmate of Westin Hills, both her top and trousers neutral in appearance. She could have been a anyone that night.

It was startling to see the changes in the town, even more so to see her old convent had been pulled to the ground, a new cinema standing where it used to be. The elementary school had changed little, except for the heavy metal fencing around the play area and security gates to allow the children and their parents supervised entry and exit.

Just a few more streets and she would be there. Mother and son, face to face.

At the same time as Amanda Krueger was crossing Birch and Sycamore, a hairs breath away from the far corner of Elm Street, Lieutenant Donald Thompson had pulled up outside the Krueger residence and was now ordering his men to stand down for the night. He and his two junior officers could take it from here. Sensing something heavy was about to take place, the young men beat it out of there, somewhat thankful to be away from that creepy house of horrors. Lieutenant Thompson took one last look around Elm Street before he and his men advanced into the house.

Amanda stopped short as she noticed a small crowd gathering outside her son's house. What's going on? She walked on slowly, finally getting close enough to make sense of the low chatter coming from the mob on the sidewalk.

"...take him in the car and-"

"won't that make us murderers too-"

"it's not murder, it's _justice_! Justice for my poor girl..."

The last woman who had spoken burst into tears, turning to the man beside her and burying her head into his chest. Amanda realised what the crowd meant to do and she was more than willing to go along for the ride.

This wasn't murder, it was justice.

Suddenly the front door of the Krueger house burst open and out came Lt Thompson and the other officers, a struggling man between them with a burlap sack over his head.

Freddy.

They bundled the roaring man into the boot of the squad car and then got into the vehicle. Donald Thompson rolled his window down and indicated to the mob to get into their cars and follow. As the commotion began, Amanda followed the crying woman in hope there may be space for her too. Thankfully, there was.

Inside the car there was a distinct atmosphere of anger and grief. Parents who wanted justice against the monster who had tore their children from them. Justice which would be administered by their own hands this evening. Their journey was short, as soon they were pulling up outside Springwoods power plant. The time had come and Amanda felt only relief.

The men in the front car hauled Krueger from the boot of the police car, dragging him into the building leading directly to the plant's boiler room. His feet didn't have a chance to touch the floor. Donald and the others came out, sealing off Krueger's exit with the heavy cinder blocks which littered the surrounding grounds.

Now he was trapped. Like their children had been. Like a rat in a hole. It wasn't long before someone threw the first petrol filled bottle, the rag lit at the end. Then another, and another. The sound of screaming followed the black smoke as it poured from the building, the flames growing higher and the screaming growing louder.

Then it stopped.

He was dead. Her son, the child of a hundred maniacs, was dead.

Amanda stood with the rest of the parents til the fire had calmed, then extinguished altogether. After a while Krueger's charred remains were dragged from the building in the same sack used to cover his head. Lt Thompson and another man drove off with the remains in the boot, taking them to their final resting place.

Amanda finally let out the breath she had been holding, and with it came twenty eight years of grief and turmoil. It was over.

The woman, who was no longer crying, turned to ask Amanda if she needed a ride home, but Amanda was gone.

The grass was wet on her bare feet as she made her way back to Westin Hills, the hospital strangely quiet for having a recently escaped patient. Had they noticed yet? Probably not. The cool air soothed her, but it could not erase the smell of burning flesh from her nostrils, nor the howls of anguish from her ears.

It was time.

The wooden door creaked as she entered The Tower, the musty smell hitting her full on. Mice scuttled from the light pouring in as she shut the door behind her. There were many stairs leading up to the last room in The Tower. She had not been here since that fateful December which was now so long ago. Up and up she went, past the ninth floor where her bastard child had been conceived, up to the attic room, used only for storage, at the very top of The Tower.

From the attic room she could see the flashing blue lights of the fire engines attending to the smoking power plant, trying to figure out what had caused the mayhem. The sun was beginning to rise over Springwood. Had the parents slept a little easier this evening? She hoped so.

Balancing on the ledge, Amanda looked out into the horizon, the sun spreading as it rose higher. As the kids were saying nowadays, life was indeed a _bitch_.

Her breathing was calm as she straightened up and, for the second time that night, Amanda jumped.

**End**

**So, that's it! I do hope you enjoyed it. Along with other things in the Krueger timeline, I changed Amanda's ending as I felt jumping from the tower suited her best, her last attempt at freedom.**

**Still, we know it was just the beginning, wasn't it? *cue creepy NOES music and Freddy's echoing laughter* lol...**

**Huge thank you to DarknessTakesOver and chelseavorheese13. You make me fifty shades of happy :))**

**Lara -x-**


End file.
